Ghost Opera
by HellKiten666
Summary: set after the 2004 movie ending, Erik leaves Paris and goes to London to start an new life when he meets an young woman named Evelyn


Ghost Opera

Erik held the candlestick in his hand, he looked at the mirror and started to smash it to pieces. Christine had left him to be with Raoul. He had a pain in his heart that hurt him deeply, it was as if he had been stabbed in the back. He didn't want to endure this pain anymore. He wanted to die almost.

After he destroyed the mirror, he walked through a dark corridor, he found a mask, a coat and a cloak. He put them on. He continued to walk, he found his black horse, and he mounted the magnificent creature and rode. He didn't care where he went. He just knew he needed to get away from the Opera Populaire for a while.

He found himself near the docks. He knew he needed to leave Paris for a while. He took a deep breath and found a boat that was leaving Paris and was headed to London. On his trip to London, he kept to himself. He never spoke to anyone of the passengers on the ship. He remained by himself. He preferred it.

After a long trip on the boat, they finally arrived to London. He was amazed to see its beauty. He could start a new life and be happy. But he had this longing feeling and a sadness that crept on him, he missed his opera house and his organ but he now knew that it was not an option for to go back. He got off the dock and rode away from the port looking for somewhere to live.

On his ride through the streets. He saw a young woman, he was intrigued by her. He didn't understand why he was compelled to follow her that night, but he just knew that he had too for some very strange reason. But then he noticed something, he wasn't the only one to have followed her. There was a man close to her.

"Where are you going? It's pointless really pet, he know you cannot leave, you are bound to me." The man said in a harsh tone.

"Leave me alone, you have been drinking. Come see me when you are not foxed." She said

She continued to walk but it probably was not the smartest move she could make. Since she was walking in the middle of the night, it was not safe for her.

"Brilliant Evelyn, just absolutely bloody brilliant." She said to herself.

She heard a noise that stopped her dead in her tracks. She turned around very slowly, she was afraid. She knew that she could be killed at this very moment.

Erik could sense her fear, from what he could tell she seemed to be a beauty but he was not sure that she could surpass Christine's beauty. But then he noticed something a group of men were coming closer to her. Now he could see the fear in her eyes.

Don't get involved. He said to himself.

But he could hear her cries for help. He knew he couldn't just do nothing, for if he didn't she would probably be killed.

"Help, somebody please!"Evelyn cried out

One of the men struck her face and she fell. After that she saw a man come and fight off her attackers. After Erik was done fighting them off, He approached her, she was scared, no not scared she was terrified, but he noticed on her forehead there was a slim streak of blood. Then she passed out.

"Oh this is perfect."Erik said.

He knew he couldn't just leave her there on the street, he picked her up and carried her to his horse, and he rode off with her, an unconscious woman in his arms. He found a place to stay, it was an abandoned house that was in a secluded part of London. He liked it. He carried her to an empty bedroom, he placed her on a bed softly. He didn't want to wake her.

From what he could tell, she was pretty. She had long wavy chocolate brown hair that ended to the middle of her back. She had soft pale skin. He couldn't tell by the color of her eyes because he did not have a close look at them.

For a little while he just stood there watching her sleep. She seemed to be peaceful, with each breath that she took, her breast rose and fell very softly. The last thing he wanted was to be involved with another woman. He just lost the love of his life, Christine. He didn't want to get his heart broken again. But there was something that did intrigue him about her, he did not know what it was but he wanted to find out what that was.

"Sleep mademoiselle, for when you wake you will find me a terrifying sight to see. Sleep so you do not have to be afraid of my hideous face." Erik spoke softly, without waking her.

He left the room, he took one last glance at her than he closed the door and let the sleeping woman in the room alone. For when she would wake, she will ask questions. That he was very sure. But he knew he had to cross that bridge when the time came to it. So until then he will have to let her regain her strength at to let her stay in his house.


End file.
